


we feed on the remains

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creepy Ships, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Implied Hate Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of references to blood and eating raw flesh, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Second Person, Post-Movie(s), References to Canon Character Death(s), horror femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: sometimes you can't remember what life was like before your body was constantly howling for the glow of the moon and fresh meat in your gullet. part of you never wants to. is that part really you? or is this the real you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: references to forced blood drinking/making someone change, past kidnapping, lots of mentions of blood, mentions/allusions to eating raw flesh, and implied dubious consent hate sex.

* * *

it starts with blood.  
  
(all important matters start with blood; it is something you come to understand early in life. life itself starts with blood. puberty starts with blood. rebirth starts with blood. and everything ends in blood.)  
  
you see her, raven hair and cruel eyes and too smooth skin, in a bar. you see the recognition light up her eyes, the confusion following soon after.  
  
yeah. you should be dead. you can't help but bitterly think the same for her; you were hoping she was, even when you crawled into the warehouse, disoriented, half someone (some _thing_ ) else, and only found the corpses of the other male and the mangled remains of your father.  
  
there was a sick feeling when you saw the blood on his teeth.  
  
(you wanted to be the one to give him a taste; you wanted him to find peace; you wanted him to be free; you wanted to have him and Adam join you; you wanted to reclaim what was stolen by the metallic taste of someone else's life in your mouth.)  
  
you see red, and next thing you know you're trying to tear out her throat in the alley behind the highway dump.  
  
she's going for the same.  
  
blood will satisfy.  
  
everything in life, everything that matters, is blood. it always comes down to blood.  
  
(sometimes you can't remember what life was like before your body was constantly howling for the glow of the moon and fresh meat in your gullet. part of you never wants to. is that part really you? or is this the real you?)  
  
she's not pureblood, wasn't born with this gift ( _curse_ ), but she's long past the struggle of wolf and human and maybe she lost her innocence long before Caleb bit her. she gets you on the ground, concrete hard under your back, claws sharp at your throat.  
  
blood. it starts with blood.  
  
(yours.)  
  
'you look nothing like him,' she whispers, voice soft, small, almost like a little girl's. it worms its way back into you, memories of her whispers and curses and mockeries before all she could get out were inhuman growls and snarls.  
  
it hits you then. 'he left you.'  
  
she hits you then.  
  
(it makes sense now, why she was alone at that bar. why she was cozying up to some stranger, batting her eyelashes, luring her prey in a way you couldn't imagine happening if your uncle was still around, still letting her cling to his side.)  
  
'they murdered him!' she's screaming. your blood is in the air. she hisses, 'you smell like him, wonder if you taste like him too?' she grins hard and taunting, like she'd been before.  
  
'do it,' you hiss, because you don't fucking care. it's a new moon, and you've noticed that's when you're at your lowest, when this newly leased look on life gets the most muddled.  
  
(can't be her excuse. she's been a heartless bitch every time she's stalked her way into your life.)  
  
her tongue is hot and rough against the cuts she left on your throat. she groans, a throaty, deep sound that strikes a cord in you. she tenses, can smell it, and then her mouth is on yours; hot and harsh and demanding. she's all teeth and force, but you respond in kind.  
  
you think, this wasn't me before the blood moon. before they came. this wasn't me.  
  
(the old you was missing out.)  
  
you taste her blood halfway through the kiss, her lower lip between your teeth, and you break the skin as much out of spite as lust, but she just presses tighter to you. somewhere, beyond the arousal stirring in the pit of your belly and the uninhibited nature this her uncle and this she-wolf and their packmate unleashed, the old Kat feels disgust.  
  
(she was Caleb's lover. she helped him and his pack kill most of your family - she wanted all of them dead. she wanted you dead.)  
  
but blood is in the air, and blood is what you both need, and you know her blood is singing, just like yours, and nothing else matters but satisfying your baser urges.  
  
you get lost in the haze. like something between the blackouts trapped in leather, metal, burlap and the red haze of the full moons since they woke you. you come to tangled in your clothes, her clothes, her limbs.  
  
her sex and her blood is on your tongue.  
  
(you haven't been with anyone since Adam. you haven't been with anyone except Adam. you killed him. she and Caleb made you do it. no. you did it. you didn't mean to. except you did. you wanted to give him the gift, open his eyes, but instead you pulled the trigger.)  
  
your sex and your blood are on her tongue.  
  
(she hasn't been with anyone since Caleb, you're certain of it. she hasn't taken anyone in except in pieces.)  
  
'I feel too much,' you whisper. you aren't sure why. 'I thought this was freedom?'  
  
she doesn't look at you. just up, up at the black sky, city lights drowning out the stars. at the emptiness where there should be a moon. 'it was. but we lost.'

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided _Skinwalkers_ needed some femslash. Obviously this is only AU in that these characters are alive (because *handwaves* lycanthropy and I randomly got this bunny that needed them to be alive after the events of the movie). I, don't even know what this is. But it came to me, I wrote it, and I'm not sorry. Title taken from _Screams_ by IAMX, which is funny because _Punching in a Dream_ (unknown mortal orchestra remix) by The Naked and Famous is what I listened to while writing this and better suits the atmosphere of the fic. (But _Screams_ does give me Kat feels.) Also the lack of capitalization was a specific choice to help convey the right...mood? for this fic? hopefully it works! Anyway, feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
